Two People
by QyNo
Summary: [SONGFICT] Tentang Mark dan Jaemin, dua orang yang bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan yang disebut pernikahan. [ NCT Fanfic. MARKMIN. Mark x Jaemin. GS! Drama ]


_After a tiring day passes, underneath the moonlight, two people become one shadow_

 _A vague happiness that seems reachable is still over there_

Deburan ombak memecah sunyinya malam. Angin yang berhembus lembut membuat genggaman sepasang dewasa itu semakin mengerat. Kaki-kaki yang tak berbalut alas tidak menghalangi langkah kecil mereka menjauhi penginapan yang akan menampung mereka beberapa hari kedepan.

"Lelah, istriku?" lelaki itu bertanya, seraya menatap wanitanya yang kini memejamkan mata menikmati malam yang syahdu.

"Kurasa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Mark." ucap wanita yang kini balas menatap sang lelaki.

"Dan panggilan itu terdengar menggelikan." sedangkan lelaki yang dipanggil Mark terkekeh dengan tangan yang mengusak rambut wanita cantik itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti dibibir pantai dengan air laut yang beberapa kali menyapa kaki telanjang mereka. Lelaki bermarga Lee itu merapatkan tubuh pada wanitanya, menghiraukan semburat merah yang menghias wajah cantik wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

"Mark!" pekik Jaemin, wanita yang diangkat dan diputar layaknya komedi putar oleh lelaki dihadapannya.

Putaran berhenti. Namun pelukan Mark pada Jaemin belum terlepas, malah semakin mengerat. "Kau harus tahu, Jaemin sayang. Hari ini adalah hari terindah selama aku hidup. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari apapun yang akan menyakitimu. Seperti janjiku pagi tadi diatas altar dan dihadapan Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu." Perlahan, wajah mereka semakin dekat dan kedua bibir itupun akhirnya bertemu. Disaksikan ribuan bintang, disinari terang bulan, dua sejoli itu memadu kasih dimalam terindah mereka.

.

...

 _._

 _Even if my scarred heart casts a shadow on your dreams_

 _Please remember that a person, who loves you till it hurts, is next to you_

"Jaemin. Jaemin sayang. Sayang!" Mark terus memanggil wanitanya yang masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Bulir keringat timbul didahi sempit wanita bermarga Na yang masih mengerang dalam tidurnya.

"Tidak, jangan. Tidak!" igau Jaemin. Matanya masih terpejam dengan posisi tidur yang tampak resah.

"Jaemin, buka matamu, sayang. Jangan buat aku takut." Pinta Mark. Tangannya menepuk pipi chubby Jaemin sedikit keras, bermaksud membangunkan sang istri dari mimpi buruk.

"MARK!" jerit Jaemin yang langsung membuka mata. Air matanya tanpa bisa ditahan lolos begitu saja dengan begitu deras. Mark langsung mendekap wanitanya erat.

"Mark, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat takut." Isak Jaemin didada Mark yang menyayat hati membuat Mark tersentuh.

"Shh~ Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sayang. Itu hanya bunga tidur, tidak perlu dipikirkan." Bagai mantra, perkataan Mark membuat isak Jaemin perlahan mereda. Tangan kokoh lelaki itu setia mengusap punggung Jaemin yang masih bergetar.

Setelah beberapa lama, isak Jaemin tidak lagi terdengar. Deru nafas wanita itupun teratur dengan dengkuran halus, menandakan Jaemin kembali tertidur. Mark dengan perlahan merebahkan tubuh sang istri.

"Perjuanganku mendapatkanmu tidak akan membuatku mudah untuk melepaskanmu. Kau tidak perlu takut hal yang mustahil seperti itu terjadi, sayang." ucap Mark, mengusap dahi yang dipenuhi keringat sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

.

...

.

 _Although this path seems far sometimes, even if you shed tears out of sadness_

 _Until everything becomes a memory, let's become each other's resting place_

"Itu saat kau memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan kita. Kau lebih memilih untuk menyerah dan mengikuti perkataan Appa mu, sedangkan aku seperti lelaki bodoh yang menangisi keputusanmu." Jelas Mark, tangannya mengusap halaman album foto yang terdapat secarik kertas berisi coretan tangannya. Terkekeh sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jika dipikir lagi, itu adalah kenangan yang takkan terlupakan juga yang sangat ingin kulupakan. Aku murung selama tiga minggu dan yang terparah adalah seluruh kampus mengetahui bahwa aku tengah patah hati." Jaemin meninju bahu Mark pelan.

"Menggelikan sekali mendengarnya." Wanita itu ikut terkekeh.

"Aku tahu. Salahkan Haechan dan mulut besarnya yang membuat berita tentangku menyebar cepat layaknya virus." Mereka terdiam. Jaemin membaca bait demi bait tulisan tersebut dalam diam, tangan kanan Mark mengelus surai kelam wanitanya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Jaemin dengan erat.

Menghirup wangi manis dari sampo yang dipakai Jaemin, Mark menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Seraya menatap pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna dihadapannya, Mark sesekali mengecup wajah cantik wanitanya.

"Aku menangis."

"Huh?" Mark menautkan alis, bingung akan perkataan sang wanita yang masih menatap album.

"Aku menangis saat kau memilih untuk melepasku daripada menahanku. Itu sangat menyakitkan." Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Tanpa isak maupun bahu yang bergetar. Hanya suaranya yang parau yang membuat Mark menyadari wanitanya tengah menangis.

"Hey, cantik. Mengapa menangis, eung?" tanya Mark. Tangannya meraih wajah Jaemin kehadapannya. Mengusap tetesan yang mengalir dipipi chubby Jaemin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mengingatnya membuatku semakin takut kehilanganmu, Mark." Ucapnya diselingi isak. Tangisnya semakin keras yang entah mengapa membuat Mark tersenyum geli.

"Kau begitu mencintai _oppa_ tampanmu ini ya? Dengarkan aku, _uri_ Jaeminnie tidak perlu takut tinggalkan olehku. Mengapa? Karena kau adalah rumahku. Begitupun sebaliknya, aku adalah rumahmu. Sejauh apapun kita pergi, pada akhirnya kita akan kembali kerumah. Mengerti?"

.

 _._

 _When I'm walking with you, when I can't see where I need to go or the path I'm on_

 _I'll remember the world of that day when everything dazzled with just you alone_

Mark tersenyum begitu lebar dengan tangan yang mengapit lengan ranting Jaemin. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari paras cantik wanita yang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai istrinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Jaemin yang risih akan tatapan sang suami mendelik tajam, berusaha mengitimidasi lelaki tampan itu. Sayangnya, tatapan yang menurutnya tajam malah terlihat imut menurut lelaki Lee itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Mark. Perhatikan langkahmu!" bisik Jaemin, sedikit mengeluarkan nada ketus.

"Aku tidak bisa melewatkan sedetik pun untuk tidak melihat wajah cantikmu." Sedikit gomabalan membuat Jaemin merona hebat. Dengan kesal, Jaemin mencubit perut Mark sedikit keras.

"Kh!. Itu sakit, sayang." Adu Mark dengan bibir dimanyunkan dan tangan mengusap perut yang baru saja dicubit.

"Maka dari itu, perhatikan kedepan. Acaranya akan dimulai!" sungut Jaemin.

Kini tatapan mereka lurus kedepan, menyaksikan dua sejoli yang mengucap janji sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan. Suasana begitu khidmat sebelum Mark dengan jahilnya meniup telinga Jaemin berkali-kali.

"Mark!" desis Jaemin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak suka Jaemin melihat Jeno begitu intens." Jelas Mark santai.

"Lagipula dunia pun tahu, Renjun tidak secantik _uri_ Jaeminnie saat mengucap janji dihadapan Tuhan bersamaku." Rasanya Jaemin ingin pergi saja dari sini. Siapapun tolong jauhkan Mark dari Jaemin untuk saat ini saja.

.

 _._

 _I'm still awkward and I lack but until always, I'll be by your side_

 _On a dark night, even if we're lost and wandering, let's be each other's light_

"Apa tidak ada topik pembicaraan?" ucap Jaemin yang jengah terhadap keheningan yang melanda. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan dan terlalu awal untuk tidur, jadi mereka memutuskan bermalas-malasan diruang tamu. Jaemin merebahkan diri diatas karpet berbulu tebal dan Mark yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam seperti patung.

"Hehehe. Maaf. Apa kabarmu hari ini, sayang?" pertanyaan Mark membuat wajah Jaemin semakin menekuk. Mark yang mengerti raut sang istri akhirnya mengganti topik.

"Tadi aku melihat iklan konser EXO! Mau melihat Sehun _oppa_ , tidak?"

"Tidak mau. Jika kau mau nonton, ajak Haechan saja." Balas Jaemin yang kini sibuk berguling-guling tak tentu arah.

"Jika seperti itu lebih baik bermalas-malasan denganm- hey, sayang. Hati-hati." Pekik Mark kala Jaemin semakin beringas berguling.

Gemas dengan kelakuan sang istri, Mark akhirnya ikut berguling mendekati Jaemin dan mendekap wanitanya dengan erat. Kecupan-kecupan ringan dilayangkan pada wanita pemilik senyum memikat itu.

"Maaf karna masih saja terasa canggung. Seperti tidak ada bedanya dengan Jeno." Sesal Mark yang sadar atau tidak menyentak hati Jaemin.

"Maaf juga karna aku tidak seperti Herin yang berpikiran dewasa." Jaemin kini terfokus pada dada bidang Mark, tidak berani menatap manik hitam yang ia yakini tengah menatap padanya.

Sadar kesalahan berawal darinya, Mark memilih untuk kembali mendekap Jaemin. Mencium pucuk kepala wanita tersebut dengan sesekali usapan lembut yang memabukkan.

"Maaf." Lirihan dari keduanya yang samar terdengar.

.

...

 _._

 _In the far days ahead, even if the dreams we're looking for isn't past the rainbow_

 _The times spent with you right now are more precious to me_

Mark memeriksa setiap kotak dihadapannya dengan teliti. Mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kotak hingga berserakkan dilantai. Jaemin masih sibuk didapur dan ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan mencari sebuah album.

Sampai pada kotak kelima, lengkingan suara memaksa Mark menutup telinganya. "Apa-apaan, ini?" jerit Jaemin mendapati ruang tengahnya begitu kacau.

"Hehehehe." Mark menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal seraya mengedarkan pandangan, tertegun kala menyadari perbuatan tangannya.

"Jangan hanya hehehehe! Untuk apa menghamburkan barang seperti ini?" sepertinya tanduk Jaemin sudah keluar. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya menunduk, masih dengan tangan yang menggaruk pelipis.

Mereka baru pindah dari apartemen sebelumnya kesebuah rumah yang mereka bangun bersama. Itu kesepakatan yang mereka buat sebelum mengikat janji pernikahan. Jaemin yang mendesign dan Mark yang mencari bahan-bahan bangunan berkualitas tinggi. Rumah bertingkat dua dilengkapi halaman luas yang akan menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup Mark dan Jaemin kedepannya.

"Aku mencari album foto, sayang." Jawab Mark. Jaemin semakin kesal mendengar jawaban yang Mark lontarkan. Masih banyak kotak-kotak yang harus dibereskan dan Mark sibuk mencari sebuah album foto, ingin sekali Jaemin menggetok kepala lelaki Lee itu dengan centong sayur.

"Kita bisa mencarinya nanti. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kita sekalian membereskannya? Kenapa juga tidak memberikan label pada kotaknya!? Aku sudah menyuruhmu dan lihat apa yang kau perbuat?" rentetan omelan dari Jaemin membuat telinga lelaki beralis camar itu panas.

"Aku takut album itu tidak terbawa atau yang lebih parah hilang, sayang. Banyak foto cantikmu saat tomboy dengan potongan rambut pendek." Bela Mark, sedikit menggoda sang istri.

"Bereskan atau kau akan tidur disofa malam ini!" jika sudah keluar ucapan seperti itu, Mark hanya bisa menuruti perkataan sang istri tanpa bantahan.

.

...

.

 _I'm still awkward and I lack but until always, I'll be by your side_

 _Even if the cruel wind blows again, we will overcome the rough times together_

Mark memalingkan pandangannya dari Jaemin yang berdiri menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Helaan napas kasar dihembuskan bersamaan dengan kakinya yang melangkah meninggalkan Jaemin.

"MARK LEE!" jerit yang berasal dari Jaemin menghentikan langkah Mark. Tanpa membalikkan badan, Mark menunggu perkataan Jaemin selanjutnya dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian, bukan suara wanita itu yang terdengar, melainkan suara jatuhnya sesuatu yang membuat Mark balik badan dengan rasa takut yang membalut hatinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari tumbangnya seseorang yang amat dicintai didepan matamu. Mark mencoba untuk tidak panik kala mendapati Jaemin tergeletak dilantai dingin dengan muka pucat.

.

Menggenggam jemari kurus sang istri, Mark meringis kala menyadari pipi yang beberapa waktu lalu chubby kini begitu tirus. Penyesalan menghampiri Mark yang memang beberapa hari kebelakang mengabaikan eksistensi wanitanya hanya karna sebuah rasa.

Cemburu.

Ia cemburu melihat Jaemin nya berbincang dengan seorang lelaki tidak ia kenal tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia cemburu karna Jaemin terbahak bukan karnanya. Ia cemburu. Membuatnya secara tidak sadar membuat jarak dengan Jaemin. Kecemburuan Mark yang berakhir tergeletaknya tubuh lemah Jaemin diatas ranjang membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia yang sangat kejam.

Hanya karna rasa cemburu.Tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun dari wanitanya.

"Mark." Sebuah lirihan menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya. Mark menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap binar mata yang dirindukan.

"Ada yang sakit, sayang?" tanya Mark, tangannya meraih tombol didekat ranjang guna memanggil dokter. Jaemin menggeleng pelan, masih terlalu lemas untuk sekedar membuka mulut. Mark yang mengerti hanya tersenyum dengan tangan mengelus kepala Jaemin lembut.

"Maafkan sikapku, sayang. Cepat sembuh agar kau bisa memarahiku, ya."

 ** _끝_**

23.29

 _Wed. Jan. 10. 18_

End dengan tidak elitnya huhuhu

Spesial buat bebeb Kim yg pengen MarkMin meski dia tau kalo gw sukanya NoMin, ah syudahlah malah bahas kapal wkwkwk btw kita memang beda kapal sih wkwkwk

Two People nya Park Jang Hyun OST The Heirs yg kata lo familiar pas liat status wa gw hehehe

kalo ada yg aneh/kurang sreg/typo review aja ya. kritik dan saran juga boleeee

sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya

dadaaaaaaah


End file.
